Secret Admirer
by juzcallmebreezy
Summary: Emma is receiving beautiful gifts, but from who?...BE, JS
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Just wanted to write a fic. for Mutant X. R&R. Oh yeah, this is my first fanfic and I'm only 12, so be nice...please?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X! (If I did, do you really think I would be here writing fanfics, instead of putting the show back on the air?)_**

**_Summary: Emma is receiving beautiful gifts, but from who?_**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_

* * *

_

**_Secret Admirer_**

**December 21- 3:05 a.m.**

The dark figure silently crept through the halls of Sanctuary, making sure he didn't wake anyone up. He reached Emma's door and quietly opened it. The mysterious man tip-toed across her room to make sure she was asleep, and he was right. Emma Delauro was lying there, curled up on her side, sound asleep. He knelt down in front of her and gently strokedone of her cheeks. _'So soft'. _The shadowy figure just sat there, staring at Emma for a while. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful facial features. _'She looks like a fragile angel that was sent from heaven'. _The man watched Emma for a few more minutes before he was called back to reality when he realized that there wasn't much time left before Shalimar would wake up for one of her early morning jogs. He quickly and silently stood up and placed a package on Emma's desk before heading out the door and off to bed.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I know that was really short but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. R&R, this is my first fanfic and I'm only 12...so please be nice?_**


	2. Clue 1

_**A/N: Yeah, I know the first chapter was short but this one is longer...**_

_**yegbb10:** Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it! Yes, Emma's Secret Santa is one of her team mates._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X!_**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Secret Admirer

Sunlight hit Emma's room, making everything glow. Emma slowly stirred from her deep sleep. _'What time is it?' _She looked to her left at her night stand where her alarm clock sat. _'8:00 a.m.? Too early, but I need food'_ The red-head got out of bed and got dressed. She started walking to her door to the kitchen for breakfast, but something on her desk caught her eye.

She walked up to the table and slowly picked up the nicely wrapped gift. Emma started looking around for a card or something, telling her who it was from. She found a small, folded card attatched to one of the corners of the present. She opened it and began reading:

_Dear Emma, _

_Good morning. If you are curious as to who this is, it is yourSecret Admirer. I won't reveal my identity yet, I'll let you figure that out. _

_Starting today and the rest of the days of the week, you will be receiving gifts from me. These gifts are special clues revealing what time and what place you can meet me, if you really want to know who I am. I hope that you can figure it out before it is too late. This gift you are holding is clue #1._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S.- I am closer than you think._

After Emma had finished reading the card, she felt a little creeped out because she felt like her Secret Admirer was watching her every move. But she was also touched at the fact that she had a secret admirer who sent her gifts.

The psionic suddenly remembered the gift in her hand and started unwrapping it slowly. She finished unwrapping the clue and stared at it. The gift was the book 'Twas the Night Before Christmas". That was her first clue. Emma decided that she needed food before she could think about anything, so she put the book back on her desk and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

The young woman walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Adam, while the rest of her team mates were making breakfast. 

"Good morning, Emma!" said Adam cheerfully.

"Good morning, Adam!" Emma sniffed the air and asked, "Mmm...what's cooking?"

"Well, I'm making toast", said Brennan, "Jesse is burning the bacon, and Shal is trying to cook the eggs without burning herself."

"Hey, I'm not burning the bacon!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Okay, calm down boys! It's too early for one of your arguments," said Shalimar, "I think breakfast is ready!"

The team sat around the table helping themselves to the food. Emma started thinking about who her secret santa could be. She looked at Adam._ 'Wonder if it's him. But I think of him as a father and that would be so weird!' _Then she looked to her left at Jesse. _'Jesse is my best friend. It could be him. I mean, I felt some lustful emotions from him, but nothing to serious.'_ Then she looked at Brennan. _'No, it couldn't be Brennan! I thought he always had the hots for Shal! And besides, I think of him as a brother! But, hey, it could be him! Anything's possible!'._

_

* * *

_

After breakfast, Emma let the boys wash the dishes so she could tell Shalimar about her new Secret Admirer.

"Hey Shal, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Em."

So they started walking into Emma's room and the psionic told the feral everything about her new Secret Santa.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok...that was longer! R&R!_**


	3. Girl Talk

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, duh._**

**_A/N: Okay, I was planning to end this story before Christmas, but things got in the way. So, it will be ending before New Years instead. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!_**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Secret Admirer**

"Awww, that's so sweet! You have a secret admirer!" exclaimed Shalimar after reading the card Emma received, "What do you think he meant when he wrote, 'I am closer than you think'?"

"I don't know. I think he meant that he was one of the guys," guessed Emma.

"Maybe. Do you think it might be Jesse?" asked the feral, a smile playing on her lips.

"I really don't know. It could be Jesse. But I seriously don't know because I don't sense anything from them," said Emma, "Can you smell this card and sense who it came from?"

Shalimar sniffed the card and her eyes turned feral. A few seconds later, she handed it back to Emma with a frown on her face, "Sorry Em. I didn't get anything."

"I wonder why. Are our powers not working or does this guy have some way of hiding himself from our powers?"

"I don't know Emma, but I think I smelled a part of Adam on that card. Well, I have to go out. Hope you figure out who your secret admirer is! Bye!"

And with that, the blonde quickly rushed out of the door, leaving a very confused Emma, speechless.

_'Adam?'_

_

* * *

_

Shalimar turned a corner of Sanctuary, bumping into_ him._

"Hey Shal. Did you do what I told you to do?" _He _asked.

"Yep. Step 2 of 'Making Emma think that Adam was her admirer to keep her off course', complete!" said the feral, happily.

"And do you think she suspects it's me?"

"Nope, she doesn't have a clue."

"Thank you so much Shal! I don't know what I'll ever do without you!"

"No problem! I want to help with true love. You do love her right?"

"Yes! Of course I love her! I love her with all my heart! But I hope she loves me in return."

* * *

**_A/N: I know that was a short chapter but to make it up to you, I will put up two chapters for you tomorrow! Happy?..._**


	4. Clue 2

**_Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters..._**

**_A/N: Okay, I know that I said that I would be updating tomorrow but, things got hectic at my house and I wasn't able to use the computer for more than ten minutes. Sorry!_**

**Redhead2:** Thank you very much for your review and your advice! And I'm also glad you like this story.

**Mony19**: Thank you for your review! Maybe it is Brennan, maybe not.

**yegbb10: **Thanks for the review! Yep, it's not Adam! Maybe it is Brennan, you just have to stick around to find out.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Secret Admirer

Emma just sat there, still shocked at what Shalimar shared with her._'Oh my God! Adam? She has to be joking! It can't be Adam! I think of him as a father figure! No, it can't be him! Maybe this is some kind of weird dream! I should just take a nap for a while, and when I wake up this will all be a bad dream. Yeah, one bad dream.'_ The psionic walked to herbed, put the covers on top of her, and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

MEANWHILE 

"Hey Adam, did you make it and put it in her drink yet?" _he _asked.

"For the hundred time, yes! I did what you told me to do! I made someof that liquid thing that you told me to make, so Emma wouldn't be able to use her powers on us! And yes! I put it in her coffee this morning when she wasn't looking! Now leave me alone! Or else I won't help with one of your "plans" anymore!" Adam said, greatly annoyed.

"God, Adam! I was just making sure you did it right!"

"Well, when you ask a person the same question every time you see them and they have the same answer, don't you think they get annoyed?"

"No! But anyways, thank you Adam! That liquid thing plays a big role in my plan. Thanks again!" And with that, he left the lab to give Emma her next set of gifts.

* * *

_He _quickly, but silently opened the door to her bedroom, walked over to her desk, and placed the next gift on it. _He _didn't have the time to stare at Emma and get lost in her beautiful features, so he stole one last quick glance at Emma before leaving.

* * *

Emma awoke to someone whispering her name and patting her cheek gently. 

"Emma. Emma. Emma." The psionic could tell that it was Shalimar calling out to her. "Come on Emma, wake up."

The young woman slowly opened her eyelids, where she found Shalimar kneeling down in front of her. "Hey Shal. What's up?"

The feral put an annoyed look on her face. "What'up is that you've ben asleep for the past six hours. Are you okay, Emma? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No, Shal. I'm fine, I don't feel sick or anything," replied Emma.

"Are you sure because I can carry you to Adam right now for a scan, if you don't feel like walking."

"No, I'm alright! I don't need any treatment! I'm fine!"

"Sorry, just making sure you're okay."

"It's alright."

There was silence for a few seconds and Emma suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's with you?" asked Shal.

"Oh, it's just this weird dream I had."

"Oh really? Tell me about this dream."

"Okay, in my dream, I woke up and found a package on my desk from my Secret Admirer. Then I found some card telling me that these gifts are clues that lead to him. So, then I go to breakfast and after breakfast, I told you everything about my new Secret Admirer. After I told you everthing, I asked you to sniff the card and tell me who it belonged because my powers wouldn't work. So you smelled it and you told me that you found some part of Adam in it. Then you leave. Next, I start freaking out that Adam might be my secret admirer, so I fall asleep in my dream. And then I woke up from it. Pretty funny dream, huh Shal?"

"Sorry to tell you this, Em, but that was no dream. That 'dream' of yours is really happening."

"What? So that was all true? My secret admirer and stuff?"

"Yeah, Em. It's all true."

"This can't be happening! Tell me this is a dream!"

"Sorry, Emma, this is all real." The blonde walked over to Emma's desk and picked up the gift that Emma's secret admirer had given her. She walked back to Emma and handed it to her. "See Em? He brought you another gift."

Emma just looked at thebeautifly wrapped clue.She slowly opened it, once again, and found a medium sized,pink heart-shaped box. _'It's beautiful'._Emma opened the box and inside were exactly eleven heart-shaped chocolates. _'What could this clue mean?'._

Shalimar read Emma's mind and asked, "What could this clue mean?"

Emma replied with a simple, "I don't know."

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, that was chapter four. I promised two chapters the other day. Thisis supposed to be the two chapters because I just put chapter four and five together. I hope you likedthis chapter! I'm saying 'chapter' too much aren't I? R&R please!_**


	5. It's You!

**_Disclaimer: Look for it in the previous chapters._**

**_A/N: OK, I'm sorry once again! I know I said that I'd be done with this story by New Years, but I got too busy. But the good news is that in this chapter, I'm gonna... never mind, I'll just let you read it instead! Oh yeah, I changed the title because I'm not in the Christmas mood anymore. I'm weird, huh?_**

**Redhead2: **Thank you for your review!

**luxurious: **Thanks for the review! I did tell you I was writing a story, you dork! I guess you just forgot! Anyways, glad you like my story!

**Mony19: **Thanks for the review!

**melodie568: **Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story!

**Secret Admirer**

Emma was still wondering about the second clue. But she decided to shrug it off and worry about it until later. It was now 7:00 p.m. and the team was eating dinner.

"So Emma, how was your day? Anything new happen you?" asked Jesse, as he was trying to create small talk.

"No, nothing new has to me today." replied Emma.

"I heard you were sick and slept the whole afternoon."said Brennan.

"Oh no, I wasn't sick. I was just really sleepy. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"But---"

"Adam, I hear that you've been pretty lately. Working on something new?" said Shalimar, getting Emma out of the spotlight. The psionic mouthed a 'Thank you' to the feral and she mouthed back a 'Your welcome'.

"Well, since you asked that Shalimar, I have been working on this new chemical that..."explained Adam, oblivious to the fact that nobody was paying any attention to him. The rest of the team had something in their minds.

_"A book and chocolates? What could that mean?"_

_"Emma, you better figure it out soon. I can't keep this act up any longer!"_

_"I wonder when I can give Emma her next present."_

_"I wonder what's going on with Emma and Shal. They've been acting strange all afternoon."_

_"No one's paying any attention to me, huh? Well, I better stop talking."_

It was like that the whole time during dinner. Everyone was silent, all having things stuck in their minds.

* * *

After dinner, Emma went to the platform for some meditating, while the rest did their own little thing. 30 minutes later, Emma started getting bored and tired, so she headed to her room. While she was walking through the hallways, Emma picked up on some emotions. _'Love, desire, and excitment? Oh my god, it's him! my secret admirer!'_So Emma walked a little faster, following her secret admirer's emotions. She followed the emotions to her room. The door to her room opened and out came... 

"Brennan?"


	6. A Date With Destiny

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Mutant X! Duh!**

_A/N: Yes! Yes! Yes! I am an evil person for not updating sooner! But it wasn't my fault! My computer wouldn't work for like 2 months, so I couldn't update for a very, very long time. And I'm also only 12, and 12 year olds tend to get really lazy! I am very sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Secret Admirer**

"Brennan?"

"Um...Um... Hi Emma," said a very nervous elemental.

"What are you doing?"

"Well... I... I... was just... just hanging around," lied Brennan.

"Uh-huh. So if you were just 'hanging around', then what's that behind your back?" asked the psionic.

Brennan remember the next gift he was supposed to give to Emma, before she caught him. He took the package from behind his back and showed it to her, "Oh, this thing? It's... It's nothing really."

"Well, it doesn't look like 'nothing'. Look at the way it's been perfectly wrapped, " Emma was just getting too anxious, so she just asked, "Are you my secret admirer?"

Brennan was just about to answer her question but, before he could say anything, Shalimar came in and interrupted, "Hey, there you guys are! Adam needs both of you."

"Ok. Thanks Shal" said Emma. Then she turned to me, "We'll finish our conversation later."

_'Phew! Saved by Adam... for now!

* * *

_

"I need you two to get a new mutant and put her underground," said Adam.

"Why can't Shal or Jesse do it?" asked Emma.

"Because this new mutant is a psionic, like you, and an elemental, like Brennan. You and Brennan can relate to her more."

"Oh."

"Her name is Marysa Solf. She's 17. She's really powerful and has been known for burning buildings, using her elemental powers, and robbing banks and stores using her telepathy. I need you to make sure she arrives underground safely."

"Sure, Adam."

"We'll be on our way."

* * *

"Do you sense her?" asked Brennan, after they arrived in destination. 

"Yeah, I think so. She's really close. I feel a lot of pain from her."

The two started walking until they saw a burning warehouse.

"Bren, Marysa's in there! She's unconscious!"

"Ok, stay here while I go get her."

"No, I'm coming with you. I can lead you to her!"

"No! You might get hurt!"

"It'll be faster if I lead you to her!"

The elemental was really hesitant. But Emma wouldn't change her mind and the longer they argued, the less time they to save Marysa before the building would collapse,"Fine, but we have to hurry!"

* * *

"Brennan! She's over there!"pointed the psionic. 

The elemental picked up the teenager hurried out of the burning building. He ran out of the building just as the warehouse collapsed.

"Marysa. Marysa wake up! Come on!" said Brennan, while he was patting her cheek.

Marysa coughed and then said, "Who are you?"

"I'm with Mutant X. I just saved you from being burned. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe."

"Thank you," said the girl.

"I'm gonna take you to our plane? Ok?"

"Sure."

He then realized that Emma wasn't there. _'Emma? Emma? Oh god! She didn't make it out of the building! I have to get her!'_

"Marysa, wait here!"

* * *

Brennan looked through ruins of the warehouse looking for Emma. He couldn't find her anywhere and he was beginning to lose hope until... 

"Brennan?" whispered a small voice.

"Emma!" He found her under a lot of wood and metal. The red head had a lot of cuts on her face. The elemental layed her in his arms, with tears in his eyes, "Emma, I found you!"

"I don't think I'm gonna make it Bren," Emma said tearfully.

"No, No. Don't think like that Em! Your gonna be fine. Just stay awake!" cried Brennan.

"I can't stay awake any longer, Bren."

"Yes, you will! Don't leave me, Em! Don't leave the team!"

"I'm sorry, Brennan," she said. And with that the psionic closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

"No, Emma! Don't leave me! I love you!"

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if Emma will die in this story. No, I'm kidding! I know exactly what to do with her! Until next time!_

_Breezy_


	7. Day Off

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm so sorry about the **huge** delay! I was so busy, that I totally forgot about updating! I think there might be two more chapters left in this story, so yeah, bear with me. Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_"Comlink"_**

**Secret Admirer**

_A Day Later_

"Is she ever gonna wake up from her coma, Adam?" asked the worried elemental.

"I don't know yet Brennan, I really don't know", the scientist replied sadly.

* * *

"And this is your bedroom for now, until we get you underground", said Shailimar, who was showing Marysa around Sanctuary. 

"Thank you", the new mutant replied gratefully.

"Just yell if you need anything", said the feral as she was about to leave.

"Umm...Shalimar?"

"Yeah?"

Tears started forming in Marysa's eyes,"I'm sorry".

The blonde sat down on the bed next to the brunette,"For what? You didn't do anything".

"Yes I did. I put your friend into a coma".

"That wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was. If stupid me hadn't set that building on fire, none of this would of happened!" cried the psionic/elemental.

Shalimar sat quiet for a moment, thinking. Before she stood up to leave, she coldly said, "Then I'm sorry too".

* * *

The feral didn't mean to sound that harsh, but she couldn't help but think that it was partially Marysa's fault that her best friend was in a coma. So, Shal did the only thing that came to her mind, cry. She cried for herself, she cried for Mutant X, she cried for Emma, but most of all, she cried for Brennan. 

The blonde didn't realize that she was in the hallway, sitting in front of Marysa's door crying, until Jesse came, grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"Shal, what's wrong?" The molecular asked, while comforting her. Seeing his best friend crying her eyes out just broke his heart.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Emma's in a coma, Brennan is worried to death, and I'm crying in the middle of the freakin' hallway! So, to sum it all up, everything is going wrong. Everything", the feral managed to cry out.

"I have noticed that, Shal. But I managed to get through it. Emma's a strong girl, she can get through it. All we can do at this moment is hope that she'll wake up".

"I guess you're right, Jess. I just have to get through it and stop crying".

They stood in the hallway for a moment hugging and keeping each other company. Until, Jess's stomach started rumbling. They pulled away from each other.

"I think someone's hungry", chuckled Shal.

"I haven't had lunch yet. I'm starving", the molecular said, while petting his stomach, "Let's order takeout".

The blonde shook her head, "No, I don't want to be here right now. Let's go out for dinner".

"Okay, but what are we gonna do about the girl?" he said, reffering to Marysa.

"We can take her with us. Since Brennan is probably too worried about Emma to eat and Adam's too exhausted. She'll just have to come with us".

"Okay, but I'm not buying", grinned Jess, which earned him a light smack on the shoulder from Shal.

But before Shal knocked on the door to Marysa's room, she gave Jesse a deadly glare, "Oh Jess, if you tell anyone about me crying, you're dead!"

"You got it, Shal", the molecular responded, with a smile on his face. _'She's back!'_

* * *

_After Dinner_

Shal and Jess couldn't decide on what movie they wanted to watch. Since Marysa already gone to bed after dinner, they decided to watch a movie.

"Aww, come on Shal! It's a classic!", whined Jess.

"Jess, American Pie is not a classic! Besides, we've seen that movie a hundred times already!"

"Please?" begged the molecular, with the best puppy-god face he could come up with, "Pretty please?"

_'He's gotta stop with those puppy-dog faces! He knows I can't resist them!'_ The feral sighed, "Okay, fine. But next time, I get to pick the movie".

_'Yes! Puppy face has done it again'_, Jesse thought to himself.

* * *

_During The Movie_

_'She's so beautiful'_, He thought, as he looked at her sleeping form.

Halfway through the movie, Shalimar fell fast asleep on Jesse's chest. So there they were, snuggled up on the couch together. If anyone who didn't know them, walked in on their positions at this moment, would think that they were a couple very much in love. But they weren't, they were just really close friends and nothing more. But that's what Jesse wanted, to be something more.

_'If only she knew'_, he sighed. But his thoughts were interrupted when Brennan's voice came on the comlink.

**_"Jess, Shal. Come down to the lab now! Emma...sh-she just flat-lined!"_**

TBC

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Dun, Dun, Dun! I'm so mean! But I can tell you this, you will like the ending! Sorry if there were any mistakes! I'm in a kind of rush! Well R&R, Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
